


Rain and Vanilla and Sunshine

by scatterthestars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Werewolf Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Sometimes meeting the one means having to wait for them.  And that's what Blaine will do for Kurt.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Rain and Vanilla and Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> WEREWOLF Blaine. Don't think I would ever write that. But here we are. I initially wrote most of this story after I read Wolfsong by T.J. Klune (which if you haven't read, I highly recommend getting on that. AMAZING BOOK!) But it's sat in my drafts for months. I finally went back and finished it.
> 
> Fair warning, though, that when Blaine and Kurt get together, Kurt is only sixteen. But I assure that nothing happens between them, besides kissing, until he is of age.

" **SOON** ," his dad would tell him—exhausted in a way he wouldn't understand for years—after he asked and asked and asked.

He was five. Just beginning to understand what he was. Learning about claws and fangs and full moons. About songs and tethers. But it was small stone wolves he was most intrigued by. The story of them fascinating him to the point he would beg and beg and beg his dad to tell him again. To tell him of stone wolves and scents and bites and mates. Would smile so wide when his dad would relent—with a smile of his own—and pull him into his lap before telling him of what was to come. His eyes would go wide, although he heard the tale many times before, and his heart would race with excitement.

His dad would say, "You're excited. I can hear it in your heart." But one night after he told him, when he was seven and began to feel the pull of the moon, he said "You must remember, it's not a choice you make for them. Do not force it on them."

The smile he wore fell. The excitement he just felt fading. And something he never felt before when he thought of stone wolves and tethers and bites and mates sprouted inside him. Fear. It was thick and smelled of smoke.

His dad felt it. Breathed in the scent of it. Held him close and whispered words of assurance. Told him he would know. And that whoever he chose would be smart to chose him back.

He tucked his head under his dad's chin. Sniffled and traced the bite mark on the juncture of his neck. Fingers passing over indents. The same kind of mark his mother wore in the same spot. The same kind of mark he will want to give his mate.

" **SOON** ," his dad told him again several years later.

He was twelve and alone. Alone in that he had no friends. Everyone at school looked his way and called him "Freak" or "Weirdo" or "Loser." None of them ever ashamed to say it out loud for others to hear. For others to join in or laugh.

Anger and anguish and longing would bubble under his skin. Hands would fist at his sides. He would shake and control from shifting. From doing something he would regret. Would bring trouble to his town. Palms would bleed where his elongated claws would dig in. The wounds quickly healing over before anyone noticed.

Arms would hold him when he got home. The smell of his mom, of cinnamon and happiness, would surround and envelop him. Bring him the peace and comfort he sought.

Soft words would be murmured in his ear sometimes. Often times she sang the song of the moon and wolves and magic. On rare occasions they would run. Would shift and run and run and run until all there was freedom and happiness once again.

Boys would still tease and taunt. Would push and push and push until he was close to letting go. Close to giving in to the wolf just under the surface. But he would think of bite marks and cinnamon and happiness. Would put his focus there to remember what was coming. What waited for him.

**HE WAS** seventeen when a boy that smelled of rain and vanilla and sunshine moved in across the street. When his heart jumped and something spread through him. A warmth that engulfed him. Cradled him like his mom's arms used to do.

The boy was ten. Carried a sadness in his ocean blue eyes. Barely said a word when he went over to introduce himself with his mom. The boy—Kurt he learned—stayed hidden behind his father's legs. Barely squeaked out his name when his father asked him to. Heart racing and fingers clutching his father's pant legs. Sad and lonely and afraid emanating off him that smelled of a rainstorm and looked blue. So much blue. He seemed to drown in it.

"Mom, he smelled... He smelled like rain and vanilla and sunshine. What... I-I don't... What was...," he tried to say. Tried to perfectly make clear. But the words were jumbled. Stuck in the back of his throat. Warmth swelled inside him. Ballooned to an almost uncontrollable sensation.

But his mom smiled a knowing smile as they stood in their kitchen as she prepared dinner. "I know, sweetie," she told him. Took his face in his hands. "I know."

A smile spread across his face. A weight lifted off him only to be replaced by another. The words "So young" fell from his lips.

His mom's brows furrowed. Eyes like his looked at him with understanding. "Yes, he's young," she told him. Wrapped him in her arms and held him tightly as she once did. "Wait, sweetie. Until he's older. Until he can completely understand."

"Yes," he said. Understood. Stepped away from his mom and went to the window to stare out at the newly occupied house across the street.

Wait wait wait.

**Death.** He learned a couple weeks later when his mom invited Burt and his son over to a barbecue. Burt's wife—Kurt's mom—is what caused that sadness in Kurt's eyes. Two years before Burt had said. Cancer. Happened before either of them knew what was going on. One moment there and gone the next.

Blue washed over him for Burt. But mainly for Kurt. For what he lost. For the pain he still carried that made him blue. So blue. A sadness as deep as the ocean. An ocean that went down down down. No end. No light. Only darkness.

Kurt sat on one of the two swings of the old playset in the backyard. Barely pushed himself with his foot. Swayed back and forth and back and forth. Hands loosely clutching the chains. Head down and watching the line his shoe left as it dragged across the dirt and gravel.

He sat next to him in the empty swing. Breathed in rain and vanilla and sunshine. Fought from burying his nose in Kurt's neck. From leaving his scent. From terrifying him.

"I'm Blaine," he said, voice shaking out of nerves and excitement.

Then eyes blue like the ocean were looking at him. Still filled with a sadness he wanted to take away. "I know," Kurt said in a small voice. "We met."

Right. Blaine blushed with embarrassment. Mentally smacked himself for making a slight fool of himself.

"Would you like me to push you?"

A few beats of silence. He prepared himself for rejection. For Kurt to hang his head again and say no. To tell him to leave him alone. But that didn't come. Kurt surprised him for the first time.

"Yes." The word was softly spoken.

Hands grabbed the chain and pulled back. He let go and watched Kurt swing. Pushed him higher and higher. Watched him tilt his head back and put his face to the bright sun with his eyes closed. Watched one of the most beautiful sights as a small mouth pulled into a true smile.

The sight of that smile stirred something in him. He felt it. Felt a pull. A bond being created and forming. Felt it push out to Kurt and attach like a hook.

His mom told him of the moment his dad became her tether. Spoke of a bond—a string so to say—that reached out to him and latched on. Kept her grounded. Kept her from losing herself to her wolf. Told him that he would need to find his own. To find an object or person or emotion to keep from losing the human side of himself.

In that moment, as he watched Kurt swing higher and higher and higher, a strong bond was created. His mom and dad both looked over to him and smiled. Both of them knowing, feeling, what had happened. What he didn't want to control and take back. Or be destroyed.

**THE BOY** with eyes blue as the ocean was thirteen when he told him the truth. Showed him what he was. Watched as eyes went wide and lips parted in shock after he shifted.

Doubt and fear swam around him for a moment over whether he did the right thing or not. But a shaking hand reaching out and running through his white and grey fur quieted that doubt and fear. One of those beautiful smiles he loved so much was given to him. He pushed into the hand. Pressed his forehead to the boy's chest. Nuzzled his nose against his neck. Rested his head in his lap after he sat down. Listened and listened and listened as the boy talked and talked and talked about how amazing this all was. Said he had the coolest friend ever. That he could keep the secret. Wouldn't utter a word to anyone.

He felt his wolf purr in contentment and happiness. Felt his eyes fall closed. Curled himself around the boy's small body, tail over his hip and forehead pressed to the back of his neck, and slept. Once again surprised by the boy.

" **TOO SOON** ," his father said to him two years later as he held the stone wolf in his hand. As he watched the boy with eyes blue as the ocean smiled and laughed at whatever was told to him.

A low growl rumbled in his chest. Both at his father and the boy too close to Kurt. The boy whose throat he wanted to rip out. Whose hand he wanted to bite off for touching what was his.

"When?" he said, the word coming out angry and bitter.

A hand rested on his shoulder. Squeezed. His father told him, "You know when."

He did know. Was unsure if he could wait three more years. Wanted Kurt for himself now. Now. Now. Now. Wanted to mark his mate. To bite and claim. But he knew he couldn't. That Kurt was still young. That it was illegal and wrong, even though it felt so right.

There was not a moment waited as the boy he hated left and he was out of the house and pulling Kurt into his arms after knocking on his door and he answered all smiling eyes and lips. A soft, surprised "Oh" falling from those lips when he was yanked forward. When he huffed over his hair and rubbed his cheek over the top of his head. The side of his face. Along his throat and down to his chest.

Mine his mind chanted. Mine he heard as he got rid of the smell that was wrong and replaced it with his own. His wolf purring in contentment when he was done.

A week later he would be tested. Would be walking out into the woods with Kurt while in wolf form. Would play and run with him. Welcome his hands scratching and rubbing over his head and belly. Would softly whine and push against his hand when a sadness overcame Kurt and he hung his head after sitting on a fallen tree.

He would go behind a tree and shift. Hide his naked body from Kurt as he had done for years. Dressed and joined him on the felled tree. "What's wrong?" he would ask while wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. A small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when Kurt would press close to him.

"Nothing," Kurt said. Heart belying the truth. "It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not. Tell me."

Eyes blue as the ocean looked at him. A courageousness he had never seen in them before now there.

It happened before he could stop it. Before he knew what was happening.

Soft, full lips pressed to his. Unsure and hard. For a moment he gave in. Pressed back. Tasted the mint of the gum Kurt chewed. Smelled rain and vanilla and sunshine.

Innocent lips moved against his. Pressed and pressed and pressed until it hurt. He didn't think. Parted his lips and swept his tongue over innocent lips. A soft gasp following the move.

The sound had everything come rushing back in. The reality that Kurt was fifteen. Was young. Too young. That it wasn't time. Not yet.

A growl fell from his lips when he tore himself away. Anger that smelled of smoke built in him as he moved away. Put much needed space between Kurt and himself.

"That was a mistake," he said. Hands clenched into fists at his side.

Tears filled eyes blue as the ocean. Hurt pulsed off him in thick waves of blue. Almost as terrible as the day he met him.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said and was up and running.

He chased. Ran and ran and ran until he had an armful of rain and vanilla and sunshine. Buried his face in the side of Kurt's neck as he struggled in his hold. As he fought and cried and screamed out to "Let me go!" and "I hate you."

Lies. He could hear it. In the steady beat of a heart. In the choked sobs that broke his own.

He held and held and held until Kurt calmed. Until he tucked his head under his chin and grasped at his shirt. It was seconds. Minutes. Hours. Time passed. Wind blew and the sun sank and sank and sank until the moon was there washing light and comfort over the both of them. An owl hooted somewhere close by as the earth around him breathed.

"Wait." There was need and desire and longing in the word. He rested a hand at the back of Kurt's head. Hair soft and thick in his fingers. "Wait."

A sniffle. A skip of the heart.

"Why?"

Eyes blue as the ocean stared up at him. Gone was the sadness from hours before. Hope replacing it. "Why?" Kurt asked, again, both curious and angry.

"I can't... I..." Foreheads rested together. He stared into eyes he saw in his dreams every night. "I want to tell you. But I can't. You're too young."

Anger, thick and red, poured off Kurt. Had him furrowing his brows and shoving him away. Had him saying, "I'm not too young." before storming off. Snapping over his shoulder, "Don't follow me!"

**DIFFERENT.** Things were different after that. It was four months later, a few weeks after Kurt's sixteenth birthday, that he smelled the difference on him. The scent of someone else on Kurt's skin. The scent of a person he wanted to kill. To shred to pieces. To stain his muzzle red with their blood.

Anger and jealousy and anguish and hurt swirled inside and rolled off him.

"Why?" he had asked Kurt, hurt in his voice.

Kurt just looked at him and said, "Because I'm old enough to decide what—or who—I want to do."

A growl, one he never heard himself make before, deep and angry, ripped from his throat. He recognized what Kurt was doing. Saw that he was trying to prove a point. Was trying to make him angry.

"Who?" he asked through his anger. Wolf right there under his skin threatening to break free and hunt down this guy. This boy who dare touch what was his. Claws elongated as fury built and built and built.

"What does it matter?" Defiance was in those eyes that stared at him with anger. With pain.

Kurt was anger and hurt. Was red and blue. So much red and blue.

Anger bubbled up inside him. His wolf clawed to hunt. To seek out who belonged to the scent on Kurt. To bite and attack and hurt whoever thought they could touch what was his.

He turned and fled. Gave into his wolf. Tipped his head back and sang a song of heartbreak and anger to the moon. Sang and sang and sang until he had nothing left to say. Until he curled up and slept under the moon that seemed to tell him "Wait."

**SADNESS.** It poured off Kurt in waves. Mixed with the guilt he sensed on him too. He was blue. Only blue. His anger gone sometime since the last time they spoke.

"I'm sorry." The words were uttered with heartache and regret. With longing and hope. Tears fell and tracked down cheeks. Eyelashes were wet where tears caught.

Arms flung around him and a small, lithe body pressed to his. Pressed harder and harder and harder. Pressed until it felt as if Kurt was trying to climb into him.

Tight. He held him tight. Never wanted to let him go. Wiped away tears on rosy cheeks. Ignored full, wet pink lips calling to him. Told Kurt not to cry. That he forgave him. Kissed at closed eyes. Hot breath rushed over his neck as his lips lingered on wet lashes. Sent a coil of need through him. Tempted him.

Tight. Kurt clung to him tightly after he lifted him off the ground. Long legs wrapped around his trim waist. Images flooded his mind. Pictures of Kurt naked and legs locked around him while he thrust into his body.

Need pulsed through him. Need for that. Need to mark and claim. To make Kurt his. His wolf called to it.

The bed was soft under him. Kurt a welcome weight on top. Hands clutched at his shirt. Lips desperately pressed to his neck as the small body on him began to rock.

The fumbling of Kurt, the trembling of his body and racing of his heart, was a reminder of his innocence. A reminder that he was young. Not old enough.

His wolf clawed with desperate need to claim. To mark and take ownership. He fought against it. Managed to push Kurt off him. Held him close when he saw his eyes harden with anger and confusion.

"No one can know," he softly whispered to him. Held him close and rubbed his cheek over his face and top of his head. Pressed kisses on pink lips that were soft and tasted of vanilla from the Chapstick Kurt used.

"Our secret," he murmured while stealing kiss after kiss. "Promise."

"Promise."

Happiness. It consumed Kurt. It was warm and yellow and bright, and beautiful. So beautiful.

" **DON'T LET** Burt find out."

The words came from his mom a month later. Spoken in understanding and disappointment.

"How?" The one word question spoken with surprise and guilt. So much guilt. He drowned in it. Nearly let it consume him.

His mom smiled. Stepped closer. Touched a hand to his cheek. "Did you think you could hide your happiness and love?" Her eyes watered. "His scent is on you in a way I know."

He hung his head. Looked away from his mom. Shame took over.

"I couldn't wait. I'm sick."

Eyes locked with her soft ones after she tipped his head up. No judgement in them. "No. You're in love."

"That doesn't excu-"

"No, nothing. Your wolf calls to him. I know the feeling. It's impossible to ignore and deny." She smiled. A variety of yellows flowed off her. "Be smart about this. Nothing too much too soon."

"Yes."

Smart. He would need to be that. Because to play it any other way would bring trouble and heartache.

**KISSES AND** moments stolen. That's what they took for the next two years. Moments curated for them at his house by his parents. Moments at night from Kurt sneaking over.

Mainly moments in the woods. When he would shift and play with Kurt. Or they would sit on the fallen tree either talking or kissing.

Love blossomed and grew. Became something integral to them. Their tether grew stronger.

"How?" Kurt asked one day several months in after he told him of the tether.

"I had to choose something so as not to lose myself to my wolf. I picked you. Think of it as a string that connects us."

"When?"

Fingers caressed his and along his forearm. Tingles ran the length of his arm. Spread throughout him. Longing. So much longing from both of them. Longing for more. But remaining safe. Smart.

"When you were ten. Not long after you moved here," he admitted in a soft, small voice. "The day on the swing."

Anger. It's what he expected from Kurt. What would have been understandable. Because to pick Kurt as his tether without asking was selfish and wrong.

Instead soft lips he had come to learn and recognize pressed to his in a searing kiss.

He cupped the back of Kurt's head and deepened the kiss. Held himself back from going further than he should.

It was nothing ever more than kisses stolen and exploring touches. Those little nothings that were already too much.

The way it needed to be was the way it was.

Safe and smart. That's what he was.

**EXCITEMENT.** Strong and noticeable is what it was as it came off Kurt. As he sat at the head of the table and locked eyes with him as everyone else around them sang Happy Birthday.

Rain and vanilla and sunshine was more prominent. Seemed to invade his lungs with every breath he took. As he stood there and watched the flames of the candles illuminate Kurt's gorgeous face.

The stone wolf sat in his pocket. Ready to be finally offered.

Nerves came off him. His mom and dad noticed it, but said nothing. Only smiled small reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry," his mom told him before she left for the night with his dad.

Alone. He was alone with Kurt. Kurt who was finally eighteen. Finally old enough to understand and choose.

On the swing in the back is where he found him. Party decorations still up around the space. White Christmas lights still on and lighting the area. The smell of rain and vanilla and sunshine so strong he noticed nothing else.

Eyes blue as the ocean shined bright with happiness and love as he knelt on hard gravel.

Fear pulsed in a steady beat as he held up his hand and opened his palm. Revealed the small, carved stone wolf sitting there.

Kurt would ask, "What is it?"

And he explained. Spoke of mates and stone wolves given to them. Of a choice that was his all alone.

The wolf was out of his hand before he could finish. Snatched away like a prized possession being taken before someone else could claim it. Kurt was in his lap in the next instance. Lips pressed to his as  _ Yes, I accept _ was spoken. As  _ Yes yes yes _ was murmured over and over again.

**DIFFERENT.** Things were different when they went to his room. The air was charged with a strong need and desire that would be met. A thick tension that their bodies would unravel and sort through. 

Clothes were shed. Lips pressed to smooth skin. Hands roamed and eyes drank in what couldn’t be shared before. Need grew and grew and grew until it was all they knew. Bodies came together in a way they both had been craving for years.

Fingers pressed deep in Kurt before he sank inside. Before he planted himself in the one place he would want to be forever if he could.

Legs wrapped around his. Hands clutched at his shoulders when he sat up. Eyes never strayed as Kurt sank and sank and sank until it was them two. Until there was no way to know where he ended and Kurt began.

Eyes would latch on the unblemished, smooth flesh of the curve of Kurt’s neck. His wolf would wildly claw and fight to claim. Teeth would sharpen and hands would press harder into Kurt’s lower back.

Kurt would look at him with confidence and sureness. Would say in certainty, “Do it.”

Teeth attached and sank into soft, warm skin. Kurt whimpered and shuddered. Squirmed in his lap. Still he didn't stop. Started thrusting and biting down. Thrust and bite. Thrust and bite. Until blood hit his tongue and stained his lips. Until his wolf was satisfied.

Marked. Claimed. Owned. His wolf howled inside his chest with relief and contentment as he licked over the bite. As he traced and traced and traced the indent with his tongue.

Lips claimed his. Needy and desperate. Kurt didn't hide his desires. His hunger.

Slow and gentle is how he fucked Kurt after laying him down on the bed. Never looked away as he brought the kind of pleasure he had been wanting to give Kurt for years.

Wolf clawing and growling when he cried out his name.

He held him close after. Buried his nose in the marred side of his neck. Breathed in rain and vanilla and sunshine that mixed with sweat and sex and happiness and love. Wolf purring in strong contentment. Tenderly laved his tongue over broken and bruised and permanently marred skin.

"Mine."

_ Mine. _

_ Mine. _

_ Mine. _

"Yours."

One word. Five letters. They stroked his wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
